Twinkling Lights
by UnlikelyTwins
Summary: On the contrary to what most thought, rather than the library, Hermione Granger's favorite place is the Quidditch Pitch, after all she always was a witch with her head up in the sky.


**Twinkling lights.**

Summary: Of all the places in Hogwarts, Hermione's favorite place is the Quidditch Pitch. Who would have thought that the bookworm loved to fly?

The sky darkened as time passed. Stars and constellations began to light up in the atmosphere, one by one. The crescent moon stood out in the middle of the black canvas, only slightly covered by gray, smoke-like clouds.

It was a beautiful night as it was everyday, however, only few have ever seen such a scenery. Time, place, spells, and more have been studied closely by wizards and witches all over the world, yet there have yet to be discoveries about other planets, other stars, the universe beyond Earth. Most didn't think much about what mysteries the sky had to offer, but one, one witch did.

Honey brown eyes stared at the almost black colored sky. Long has past since sundown and now it was nearly ten at night. Dark brown curls fell gently down the back of a Hogwarts's robe, the moon's light illuminated the student's brown mane, gentle curls of gold spiraled upon her wild hair. Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being the bookworm she was, normally, Hermione Granger would be found in the library, stacks of books towering over her person. The library was her sanctuary, a place where Hogwarts's students rarely ventured in. As much as she loved the company of Harry and Ron, she found it necessary to have some alone time for herself and provide time for her boys to do whatever it was they did.

However, today, the library was overflowed with seventh years and her fellow sixth years. OWLs and NEWTs were coming close, and many unlike her, did not like to study ahead of time. Students read profusely, copied so much notes that their quills were abused to the point where they broke in half. Had they not waited to the last minute, they wouldn't have to cram all the information into their heads.

Madame Pince seemed about ready to pull her hair out of her head from the amount of students that filled her library, Hermione mused. A group of Hufflepuffs decided to take a break from their vicious studying and began chatting, rather loudly the bookworm thought. The strict librarian shuffled her feet towards the group, no doubt to scold them for their volume.

Hermione didn't bother to stay and watch Madame Pince sort out the Hufflepuffs. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to focus on her studies with so many people here, plus she had already prepared for her OWLs during summer. Ron had complained to her about being too studious during her stay at the Burrow. The corners of her mouth quirked up a bit, at least now she wasn't the one studying to the point of insanity.

Ron was hunched over a thick book on ancient runes, red hair messily splayed on his head. Harry wasn't much better either, his unruly black hair seemed even more unkempt, if of course, that was possible. Her boys never once looked up from their books since their arrival at the library. The only sound that was made was the occasional mutter and the scratching of quill against paper.

They weren't as bad off as the other sixth years. Hermione constantly fussed over them the month before, telling them to study and after hearing her complaints, they reluctantly complied. They had studied all of their subjects already, however there were one or two subjects they weren't skilled at. For Ron it was Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; for Harry it was Potions. Now the two were doing the best they could to learn their worst subjects so they could pass. Hermione had offered to help, however, having been the prideful men they were, chose not to accept her suggestions.  
She hurriedly packed her books into her brown backpack, leaving her notes on the table.

"Harry, Ron, I'm leaving now. I've left my notes here just in case you need help." she spoke in a hushed tone.

Ron muttered a quick, distracted, bye, while Harry seemed not to have heard it. Hermione sighed at their reactions. She turned her body towards the door when fingers grasped her hand. Twisting her neck, Hermione looked into the gaze of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Thanks 'mione." they stated in a union, genuine smiles upon their faces. She found in turn, that a smile had bloomed on her face as well, after a quick "You're welcome," she walked briskly yet quietly out the library.

On the contrary to what most thought, Hermione Granger did not hate flying. Most just assumed since she didn't like Qidditch, she hated flying; that was not the reason at all. She found the game barbaric because of the violence involved. Harry had been injured countless times because of the game, she's kept tabs. Now that Ron has become Gryffindor's newest keeper, Hermione became even more worried for her boys. The only reason she had ever attended the games were because she worried for them, they've been together for so long that she didn't know what to do if either of them were hurt or gone.

She had never been very confident in flying, but she enjoyed it. Her skills weren't as spectacular as Viktor Krum's per say, but she was good enough. Although it was not known widely, Hermione was a rather shy girl, those who knew, found it quite endearing. As ridiculous as it sounds, she did not appreciate flying in front of others in risk of being teased. That was exactly why she chose tonight to fly, it was rather quiet and bare outside of the library, and she took full advantage of that.

Dumbledore who knew of Hermione's fixation in flying, gave her a broom last year for the holidays. She had greatly appreciate his gift and cherished it with all her mite. She had thanked him to no end and he merely smiled and stared at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Her gratitude towards her headmaster increased even more from his kind gesture.

She quickly muttered a quick _accio_ _broom_ and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. A winter breeze swept by her, causing an involuntary shiver. She hugged herself and grinned, her slightly uneven teeth peeked between her parted lips. She _loved_ it!

The cold reminded her that she was alive, that she was real and human. Hermione couldn't count the number of times she almost died along with Harry and Ron in their little episodes. It seemed to her that they always survived on pure, idiotic luck.

Don't get her wrong, she loved them, never would she abandon them because her safely was put at risk, but sometimes she couldn't help but dream of a life where she didn't need to worry about people like Voldemort, or be forced hurt others in order to save other's lives. Their responsibility was a burden to carry, but Hermione knew she had to be strong for her boys's sake.

When she is in the cold, all that drifts away. Her body and mind becomes numb. She forgets about all her problems and can just have a few moments of pure bliss. Hermione gazed at the stars before she hopped on her broom to join the stars in the sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since she was a little girl, Hermione has always loved star gazing. She used to do it often with her dad. He had once told her, that when someone has passed away, they become a star in the sky to watch over their important people. She believed every word of it.

"I wonder if I'll become a star one day," she spoke quietly, puffs of smoke escaping her lips. She smiled bitterly, so many people became stars, yet she couldn't follow them, not yet. There were so many stars in the sky and not one star was isolated from another. No star would ever be lonely, what a great existence it would be to become a star she mused. Certain stars shined brighter than others, deep inside she wondered if those were the people that she knew. "Perhaps they were trying to say that they are watching over me too," Hermione contemplated. Heat rose through her chest at the thought.

As if to agree with her, a flurry meteor showers began. Bright rays of lights began to rain to the ground; the sight was even more spectacular than the Weasley Twins's Wild-fire-wiz-bangs. Without hesitation, Hermione spread her arms up high and basked in the shower of lights! She giggled energetically, having the best time of her life.

For once she didn't feel obligated to worry about anything, she felt like a child in the rain. Hermione Granger has never been this happy and gleeful for a long time. Before she left the pitch, she said with such intensity, "Thank you."

By the time Hermione had returned to the common room, it had already been near midnight. Harry and Ron were the only ones seated in the common room, everyone has long went to bed for a good night's sleep. They sat on the maroon armchairs casually reading quidditch magazines. At the sound of the portrait closing, they looked up.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed.

However, her gaze fell on the Quidditch magazines, raising a brow she looked questionably and disapprovingly at them. Sensing what she was referring to, Harry waved his hands reassuringly.  
"We've studied already, we've got everything under control. You haven't returned yet so we were worried about you. It's not too good to study all night you know? So we decided to relax for a bit while waiting for your return."

Nodding at them she smiled.

"Thanks." she said simply. It was nice that there was somebody who worried for her well being. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow, better get some sleep while we can; besides, not all people are blessed with terribly good looks, some people need their some beauty sleep." Hermione teased.

The boys grinned in reply and both went to their respective rooms. Hermione stopped at the sound of her name. Ron walked towards her, handing her the notes she had borrowed them.

" 'mione, those notes were really helpful, thanks." Ron muttered bashfully, his ears turning slightly pink. Hermione's cheeks glowed at his words thoughtfully and both walked back into their rooms.

"There was a meteor shower last night." Harry stated simply.

The day of hardworking, brain crushing, stressful day of OWLs was over. The Golden Trio instantly relaxed after taking such nerve racking tests. In fact all the sixth years and seventh years seemed relieved that the day was over. As soon as bells rung, all students raced for the door. It was somewhat comical to see Crabbe and Goyle get rammed by Susan Bones and Seamus Finnigan as they tried to get out the doors.

"Yeah I heard about that mate," started Ron, "Shame that we didn't get to see it because of OWLs and all."

"Oh, maybe we can see -"

Hermione was about to suggest seeing a meteor shower in France during summer however she was distracted by the crowd that formed in the middle of the corridors. The group consisted of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students which was rare; none of the houses enjoyed mingling with others, especially Slytherins.

"Let's go see what's that's all about." suggested Harry.

The trio squeezed through the strong current of people towards the front. In the center of the crowd was Ravenclaw's Terry Boot.

"-beautiful I tell you," Boot stated enthusiastically, arm raised in emphasis, "a girl was out in the Quidditch Pitch yesterday. She was flying and was showered in stars and meteors! Bloody hell, she was enchanting and angelic, her laughter was as beautiful as she was. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I know she was gorgeous. Her hair was golden brown, in waves and curls, and the longest lashes I've ever seen! Her lips were plump and pink. You can't imagine how much I wanted to yank her down so I could keep her for myself. However that bastard Snape was nearby, so to save the girl from trouble, I went and distracted him!"

Hermione began to overflow with embarrassment. Her face glowed so red that it would have put the Weasley family into shame. However, no one took notice of this, they were all to busy trying to figure out who this mysterious girl had been, much to the displeasure of Hermione.

"Wait Boot! How do you know she's real," Fred started, " you could have been hallucinating for all we know!" finished George.

"Oh she is real for sure!"Boot retorted.

"I- I saw her too." Slytherin's Theodore Nott said shyly.

Boot beamed at him, "She was really something huh?" Nott nodded in reply, blushing slightly.

"If even Nott says she saw him, it must be true!" someone randomly shouted, and so began the hunt for the mysterious girl.  
Hermione would have fainted if it hadn't been for her determination to get out of there before embarrassing herself further. She rushed out the crowd, accident bumping into Terry Boot. Before she could get out, she heard Boot's comment.

"Hell, if I saw that girl again, I'd snog her senseless and …." the rest of his words were not appropriate to mention. That time, Hermione did faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was months after did she return to the pitch.

Pain. Pain stabbed her everywhere. Hermione had been hit with the crucio curse a few times during the battle. She knew that she had to wake up, Ron and Harry might need her! Voldemort! Harry's in trouble! She pointedly ignored her body's cry of protest and forced herself through sheer will power to regain consciousness. Pain exploded through Hermione's head but she payed no mind to it. She demanded her eyes to open.

"She's waking up!" She knew immediately who's voice it was.

"Ron, not so loud, you'll blow her ears off!" scolded Harry.

"Where, where am I?" she demanded.

"Your at St Mungo's. You've been out for two days now. The war is over, we won! But uh... Hermione, we lost a few people." Ron looked away at the last part, his eyes reflected grief. He dug his nails so deep within his palm that blood began to draw.

"What?" Hermione said disbelievingly. She knew that lives would be lost during the war. She wasn't naïve enough to think that everyone would make it out alive, but it hurt. All the faces she knew, all the laughs they shared, the memories.

Her head was spinning wildly, either from her concussion or shock she didn't know. She look to Harry to see if it was true. The sorrowful look he gave confirmed it.  
As soon as the shock came, it went. Anger. Anger took over Hermione now. She was boiling from the inside. How dare they! How dare those Death Eaters take away her important people. Her senses were clouded with revenge.

"Who. Were. They." Hermione growled coldly.

Harry looked at the ground, his eyes burned with tears as he recited them.

" We lost... Snape, Tonks, Remus..." Before Harry could even finish, Hermione ran out the door, bare foot and clad in a pale night gown. The anger faded away just as the shock had. Now, sadness was the only emotion left in her heart. So many people lost their lives because of Voldemort, and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop him from killing them.

Hermione felt so useless, so desperate to go back in time to change things, to be certain that they would all survive and win at the end. Hermione wanted to take back all those that died unfairly! Big, fat tears ran down her pale cheeks, grief enveloped her whole person. She needed them back, she needed everyone back! Hermione looked up. The sky was dark, stars flickered. That was it! Stars!

Pure desperation overtook her. As soon she apparated back to the Hogwarts, she began to run to the quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron called after her, but she never looked back. Hermione ignored everyone that came out of their dorms to see what was going on. Fiercely, she shouted _accio broom_, efficiently summoning her broomstick. In a heartbeat, she kicked at the ground an rose to the sky.

One hand held loosely on the broom, the other reaching out as far as possible to grab a star. "Please! Moody! Lupin! Tonks! Dumbledore! Fred! Sirius! Anyone! Please! Come back! Please!" Hermione sobbed.

Carelessly, she let go of the broom and shot both her arms out to catch the closest star. Hermione ruthlessly shoved down her rationality and stood on the broom. Her legs wobbled and her wounds reopened but she could care less. Then the inevitable happened, she fell.

"Herminone!" Harry and Ron were there just in time to see her fall. Both sprinted towards her, arms reaching out blindly to catch her. They landed in a pile near the center of the pitch. They had managed to catch her in the nick of time. She may not have been physically hurt, but deep inside, she was in pain.  
"Let me go! I need to get everyone back! Let me go!"

Hermione was hysterical, tears just kept pouring out.

" 'mione! 'mione! Stop it! They're gone, you can't bring them back to life!" Harry said, struggling with her flailing arms and fighting to keep his own tears at bay.

"But I have to try Harry!"

" 'mione! You remember what you told us! They are never really gone! They're just watching after us in the sky! They aren't gone!" screamed a sobbing Ron.

Hermione was too tired to struggle any longer, she gave up and balled up. She cried out all her sorrow and grief. Harry and Ron soon joined her with their own tears.  
As soon as they settled down a bit, Hermione smiled at them, a true, genuine smile this time, unlike her plastic smiles during the war.

"You guys are right, they're watching over us right now. You hear that guys! You better take care of us!" she yelled into the atmosphere.

Then a most peculiar thing happened. Faint bulbs of light began falling like snowflakes. They were shooting stars!

"Look at the 'mione, shooting stars! This wasn't scheduled today, it was predicted to be next month! I think they heard you Hermione!" Ron teased.

By then, all the Hogwarts occupants were at the pitch to see what the commotion was about. They all stared at awe at the heavens. Suddently, there was a cry of surprise, everyone turned to Terry Boot.

"That angel seven months ago was you, Granger?" he smiled.

Potter and Weasley promptly broke into laughter as Hermione began to blush ten different shades of red. She had been mortified by the new, shocking discovery. As soon as she began to loosen up, she too began to giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Mirth played in her eyes as she reminisced through the past. The quiditch pitch had brought in so many memories for Hermione. Of all the places in Hogwarts, she thought the pitch was best. It's been years since she has been there now, ever since she graduated, she never went back to the pitch. It may have been a wonderful place during her youth, but it is nothing compared to the sky.  
No matter where you are, the sky will never change. Even now at age eighty six, she smiles happily at the atmosphere's twinkling lights.  
_  
Stars have magic too. A type of magic that we wizards can never attain, but surely we can enjoy them. Not just us, any creature really, wizards, witches, muggles, house elves, anyone can find  
magic in stars. Just take a look, you cant imagine what you'll see._

Please Review :)


End file.
